1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the field of integrated circuits and, more particularly, to testing integrated circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the number of transistors that can be incorporated into an integrated circuit continues to increase, the complexity of the integrated circuit increases. For example, system-on-a-chip (SOC) implementations can include one or more processors and a variety of peripherals, all integrated onto one semiconductor substrate as an integrated circuit. The peripherals can be in various states of operation at the same time that the processor is performing numerous other operations. The number of possible states in the SOC, all of which must generally provide correct operation, increases exponentially with complexity. Such complexity must be tested during the design and manufacture of the integrated circuit to provide reasonable assurance that the integrated circuit will function as designed and that the design is correct.